bungomayoifandomcom-20200213-history
Bungou School Chapter 2 Translations
Part 1 = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | I parted from Dazai-san to head towards my own classroom. '' |- | |Dazai-san handed this over to me, but… |- | | ''I had a Late Pass in my hand. |- | | “Be glad that you can use this, since it will be difficult to enter the classroom.” |- | | '' Was what Dazai said when he handed it to me. '' |- | | But ahh, Dazai-san said it… Will I really be okay? I am already 30 minutes late to class…. |- | | When I arrived at the classroom I was in doubt, but the teacher looked at the pass that I received from Dazai-san, and I was then able to enter the classroom without a problem. '' |- | |The teacher didn’t even say anything…. |- | | ''There wasn’t even a scolding. So, like air, I moved through the classroom. When I reached my seat and sat down, I looked at the pass that was handed to me. |- | | That was unexpected. I was really able to use it. How in the world did Dazai-san prepare this? |- | |I was honestly late, but it was as if everything was justified…It’s like magic. Who even is Dazai-san? |- | | While thinking about it, Homeroom ended, and my very first class began. 1 Hour passed, and then 2 hours, and then morning classes ended. |- | |Ahh, it’s already time for lunch. I wonder if I will have to eat alone… |- | |(( The person sitting next to me has been asleep since this morning. I will try to call out to him…)) |- | | I think his name was -- Miyazawa Kenji. |- | |U-uhhm… |- | | My voice woke Kenji-kun, and while yawning he looked at me sleepily. |- | |Eh, could it be that morning classes have finished? |- | |Eh? Y-Yes. |- | |Ahh, I did it again. Recently, I realized I’ve been having longer lunch breaks….. Oh? Now that I think about it, the seat next to me was empty before, but… who are you? |- | | Kenji said as he tilted his head in wonder. |- | |Oh, that’s right, you were asleep when I entered the classroom, and you didn’t notice me. Ah, my name is Nakajima Atsushi. On my way to school I was involved in a variety of things, and I became late. |- | |That must have been awful….I’m Miyazawa Kenji. Atsushi-san, from here on out, please treat me well! |- | | After Kenji said that, he suddenly fell asleep. |- | | You’re sleeping again!? What a carefree person… |- | | While I was thinking, at the same time, a voice called out my name from the hallway. |- | |Nakajima Atsushi. I want to talk- |- |-|Part 2= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |Nakajima Atsushi. I’d like to have a word with you. |- | | It was the Math teacher Kunikida-sensei who called me. Kunikida-sensei was the teacher who issued my and Dazai-san’s Late Pass. |- | |I was tricked after all! I was thinking that I wouldn’t bother anyone and have an extremely ordinary high school life! I wonder if my high school life will end on the very first day of school? |- | | While I was thinking worriedly, I came into the hallway, and with a shaky voice, I asked Kunikida-sensei--'' |- | |What is it? |- | |IT'S NOT 'WHAT IS IT?' |- | |Eek! |- | |Bastard, what is your relationship with Dazai? |- | |......Eh? |- | |Don't play dumb. You obtained a Late Pass from Dazai today, right? |- | |Y..Yes...So, t-thank you for your help! |- | |WHAT 'THANK YOU.' YOU AND HIM ARE CONSPIRING TOGETHER, AFTER ALL. |- | |HYAEE-- |- | |He appears from unexpected places and devises ways to find out my weaknesses - He is a demon who pesters for late passes and threatens me for them! |- | |He appears from out of nowhere and crushes and shatters my ideals and leaves! Some time ago… and this was just before pay day, he materialized and, for some reason, took my payslip and threatened to tell the story of that one time I committed something crude during the End of Year Teacher’s Party. |- | | '' I noticed that other students began to look at Kunikida-sensei as he explained himself in a loud voice、and after a while, he cleared his throat and continued to talk. |- | |Anyway…I need information to punish Dazai. He is a sort of ingenious schemer of sorts, so even I cannot discipline him. You will gather information about him when you're around him. If he seems to be doing something, report to me immediately. Got it? |- | |Eh….. But that’s… |- | |If you decline, then I will revoke the Late Pass you got today. |- | | I’ll do it! |- | | Kunikida-sensei nodded once and looked satisfied with my answer. |- | |It can't be helped, this is for the sake of protecting my ordinary and peaceful high school life! But how should I gather information? |- | |Ahh, about that, come in here… |- | | Kunikida-sensei said to me and handed me a paper with the names of members of organizations written on it. |- | | As for that "organization".… |- | |T-The Student Council!? |- | |Yes, Dazai is a member of it. Don't worry, I'm the advisor. |- | |It’s not a problem, however… |- | |(( For Dazai-san to be a member of it... This Student Council isn't just a Student Council, is it? Isn’t it an organization? No matter how you look at it, the name of the Student Council written on the paper even looks dangerous.)) |- | | I glanced at the paper once more, and the name written on the title of the page was: '"Armed Student Council"' |-